


Come Back To Me

by EldestSalvatore



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldestSalvatore/pseuds/EldestSalvatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the events of 4x20. Not allowing himself to give up on Elena, knowing Elena, his Elena still is there Damon decides to use a new type of torture against her, hoping against all hope that this will cause her to flip the switch back on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me

Sitting on the cot beside her his broken yet determined baby blues kept their gaze focused on her, she looked weak, she had refused blood  _way to rebel weaken yourself even more_ he thinks to himself shaking his head slightly. "Elena" he gently calls to her wanting her to look up at him but she refuses to meet his gaze as her brown empty orbs stay trained on the door.

Not allowing her to win this round he hesitantly reaches for her face placing his hand on either cheeks turning her so that she's forced to meet his gaze. For a moment he finds himself instantly regretting it as he's greeted to nothing but a glare "Damon" she half growls but he places a finger to her lips immediately silencing her "just let me say this and then I give you my word that my impromptu please feel again visits will stop" he states watching as she processes his statement, completely silent before giving a nod of her head. Offering a small smile he releases his hold on her, dropping his hands to rest on his lap  _I practiced this speech over and over it's go time_ he tells himself licking his lips nervously trying to recall how to start. 

"When I first returned to Mystic Falls I was on a mission to burn this place to the ground....this town had destroyed me, granted the townspeople were long dead, but their descendants still were alive and I wanted revenge.... this place had taken everything from me and I wanted to destroy it...I had inflicted fear into the townspeople just like I wanted everything had gone perfect" a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips "but then I met you" his gaze shifting over to her "again and the moment I kissed your hand telling you it was good to meet you I knew I was screwed....I knew something in that moment had changed." 

"I never told you the development of my feelings towards you after all" he lets out a rich chuckle "once upon a time I wasn't so damn devoted to you I was classified as a borderline selfish asshole." 

"Damon I" but he interrupts her "we made a deal Elena you said you'd listen so I suggest you stick to it" catching the slight roll of her eyes before gesturing for him to continue. "For over a century I had deemed the world as cruel....the people living in it selfish, but the night were Blondie and I made an unexpected appearance to your home you and I in the kitchen got on the subject of Katherine" though he doesn't admit it he swears he sees a flicker of something pass through her expression "you told me that you were sorry, because I had lost Katherine to, you showed me compassion and it threw me for a complete loop for the first time I appreciated someone that wasn't myself." 

"When I took the trip to Georgia to seek out Bree" he pauses for a moment feeling a rush of guilt hit him over the fact that he had killed her without flinching  _I'm not that person anymore_ he reminds himself "I was heading there solely to find answers but then I stumbled upon your not so well at driving ass" he teases lightly bumping his shoulder against hers "and I decided to take you along for the ride....what was suppose to just be a mission to find answers turned into an enjoyable day...you gave me something Elena that day something I hadn't done for years do you know what that was" he asks cocking his brow perfectly to the side. Elena doesn't answer him he's not surprised as she gives a simple shake of her head "laughter" he finishes for her as she raises her brow "I hadn't laughed like that since I was human...granted I laughed but it was more cynical the type of you have no place to run I'm going to kill you now, but that day Elena I finally enjoyed myself in the company of someone else and for the first time in a long time Katherine wasn't the person I was focused on...and from that day forward I made a silent promise to myself that I'd do anything and everything to protect you." 

"Miss Mystic Falls Pageant" he begins as he watches a flicker of realization pass through her gorgeous yet pale features "that was the day I finally realized that I was slowly moving on from Katherine because I was feeling for you." Talking about this hit a sore spot considering their last dance shared had been by the fireplace the night that they had made love, the night were they finally allowed what they felt for each other to consume each other fully  _don't get all sappy that is Stefan's job_ he scolds himself. "I was there in a monkey suit mainly because of the town event and to make sure my baby bro stayed in line so imagine my surprise when his name is announced yet he's not going on the receiving end to pick you up."  For a moment he falls completely silent his eyes falling shut as he allows the image of her breath taking vision to greet him, his eyes once again opening "I had promised myself to save you in any situation and that included humiliation, I didn't even hesitate as my feet carried me over to the staircase watching as a beautiful vision made her way down....blue has always been a favorite color of mine mainly because it was the color of my mothers eyes" he admits pausing for a moment  _I haven't spoken of her in years_ his gaze dropping to the floor "but seeing it on you" he smiles softly "my love for that color grew." 

"You know how people say when you're with someone the rest of the world disappears....the problems, drama and all that negative stuff just vanishes" he eyes her for a moment hoping to at least get something "I always believed the concept to be cliche, but dancing with you....it proved it existed having you in my arms Elena you fit perfectly....you molded into my chest as if you were made for me and me alone....I felt completely content, I found myself wanting for the song to never end wanting the dance between us to last forever and it was in that very moment were I realized I had fallen for you....and it....it terrified and excited me all at the same time." 

"Fast-forward to the night we made love" he whispers and it's that statement alone that finally causes a reaction to pass "stop it" rising from her cot causing space to fall between them "you're doing exactly what Stefan tried to do causing me to feel I don't want to feel Damon I told you I feel nothing for you so why try?"

Damon had tried to keep his calm but her attitude was really starting to make him impatient. Elena had thrown every cold retort his way making it out to be like she was damn Queen  _newsflash for you honey I've done the flipped switch way longer than you_ with a deep growl he rises from the cot, flashing over to her so that they are face to face "I am not Stefan" he says releasing a low hiss "you agreed on my terms that you would listen, I've given you my word that I won't bother you after this now sit your ass down" he growls out pushing her back so she falls onto the cot, her eyes widened at his surprising action. 

"You know" licking her lips as she props herself on the cot "when Stefan closed the door behind him I thought we were going to participate in a little over the top fifty shades I mean you and Stefan had Katherine both at the same time so down here wouldn't have been a first." Damon's stomach dropped at her statement, sure Damon and Stefan had been seeing Katherine at the same time but never once had they done the deed together, together  _borderline incest_ he thinks to himself gritting his teeth together  _she's trying to cause a rise from you time to pull out the big guns._ "Fine" raising his hands in surrender "you're right Elena I want you...bitch and all I want you hell if anything this little act makes me want you even more...I mean you said I was nothing but a good fuck right" he asks placing his index finger under her chin, lifting, summoning her to rise as she instantly pulls herself up from the cot bringing herself closer to him "mine as well get something out of all the shit I put up with" he coolly states. 

This hadn't been the game plan he wanted to go a completely different route but this would do  _she stopped me as I started speaking about making love I'll just have to do this another way_ he thinks to himself noticing her empty eyes mirroring lust as she takes another step forward bringing them chest to chest "it's only fair" she huskily whispers trailing her hand over his broad chest. 

"Ah, ah" swatting her hand away he snakes his arm around her waist flashing them over to the cell door as he pins her against it ignoring the flicker of pain that passes through her expression as he slams her against it. "You know if you had taken the blood bags offered that wouldn't have hurt so much" he says in a taunting tone. Pushing himself against her "watching you dance with my brother infuriated me....considering I'm curious by nature I listened to everything he said you know what I thought of it" leaning in closer to her "bullshit" he huskily whispers flicking his tongue out to lick against the shell of her ear before drawing himself back. "He spoke of how he knows your body" he shakes his head "I'm the one that knows your body Elena" the tip of his finger tracing the seam of her lips "I'm the one who knows where to touch....what makes you tick...I'm the one that knows how to make your body purr." 

"You might need to remind me it's been a while" up to the challenge his signature smirk comes into full display "I'll happily give you a refresher" leaning forward his lips brushing softly against hers not long though as he draws himself back "you should know Elena now that we've come to terms that I prefer you this way that I won't be gentle" leaning in he gives a quick nip to her bottom lip "I don't recall you being gentle before" she whispers against his lips causing him to let out a small chuckle "that was gentle compared to what I'm about to do.....our sex was great, but it was vanilla I still held back for your sake considering that was your first time being with a vampire and lets be honest my baby bro Vampire or not wouldn't be able to rock your world the way I can." 

"Stefan owned my heart you had my body" he tries to ignore the dig knowing full well that shes testing him, trying to break through his walls so he crumbles to the floor  _not this time_ "seems then I got the better of the two" he murmurs dipping his head down as he brings his lips down to her neck "I've been with countless amounts of women Elena" he swears he hears a displeased growl "but no woman compares to you....no woman's body molds perfectly into my own the way yours does" softly he drags his lips down her collar bone alternating with light licks and nips "no woman swallows me whole the way you do.....we fit Elena not just outside but in, when I'm inside you....with your walls clenching onto me there's no other place I'd rather be" he feels her stiffen against him  _don't make what your doing obvious_ he scolds himself continuing with his seducing task "I love being inside your pussy Elena there is no greater pleasure" catching sound of the soft gasp slipping from her lips "just thinking about it makes my cock hard" a deep growl echoing from his lips gyrating his hips against hers for added emphasis. 

"Damon" she half groans and he knows its her silent way of begging he knows now he can do or say whatever the hell he wants and she won't pull herself back because she wants something that he's not willing to give just yet. "I've lived for over a century and I've never felt more complete than being inside of you....I was robbed of it" his lips trailing upwards again "I need it again" his tongue darting out to flick against her ear lobe "do you remember Elena when I was inside of you....do you remember what you felt when I was inside of you" he huskily questions "yes" it's whispered but he catches it and it's like music to his ears "what was it Elena" he asks but she remains silent and he's well aware shes fighting against herself, growling in annoyance "tell me" thrusting his hips against hers as his blunt teeth latch onto the shell of her ear sucking against it. 

"Good" his gaze flicking up at her to see her eyes tightly closed  _not good enough_ he thinks to himself needing more "good isn't enough" his free hand slipping underneath the hem of her shirt "enlighten me Elena what did you feel" his fingertips gliding, grazing along her soft flesh. "I" he can tell shes struggling, fighting against herself, fighting against him "like it was just us" she finally whispers his gaze once again shifting back up at her seeing the conflicted expression shes wearing on her paled features "no one else but us." 

"I hadn't felt that happy for as long as I could remember, the world could have been burning down around us and I wouldn't have cared because in that moment I finally felt content to were I was...and then" his hand grasping onto the fabric of her shirt not giving a second thought as he roughly tugs against it causing the blouse to tear into two carelessly pushing it to the cold stoned floor "the damn sire bond was introduced" he practically hisses out, his baby blues immediately falling to her bra clad chest "my happiness completely ripped right from underneath me" his hand moving to the small of her stomach giving lazy strokes over her perfect chest. There was a way he had to do this being seducing to keep her attention diverted from the true plan he had come up with. 

"The moment I was greeted to it I found myself hating Stefan" he admits feeling her stiffen causing him to swiftly switch positions so that her back is now pressed against his chest, his arms snaked around her petite waist keeping her trapped against him. Dipping his head down he begins to place hot open mouthed kisses to the soft flesh of her back "if he had just shut up and been man about the fact that you no longer wanted him" he half growls alternating his hot kisses to become feather light "if he had just accepted that for once I was first choice" his tongue darting out licking at the soft skin of her back "then I wouldn't have allowed paranoia to get to me." 

"You tell me that you feel nothing for me Elena" he drawls out her name keeping up with his charade as he rains kisses along her back "but it's a lie every touch I give you sends your body ablaze....even when you were a doe eyed human I got to you....your racing heart beat always gave you away....your lingering looks always got you caught" trailing his lips he places kisses along her bare shoulder. "I've always had to deal with you telling me it was always Stefan....for as long as I can remember I've always been second choice so when I was greeted to the sire bond those lingering and nagging paranoid thoughts flooded me...and I pushed you away and I shouldn't have....because if I didn't we could have continued in doing this." 

Swiftly he once again spins her around so that they are now face to face her dead no longer innocent doe eyes filled only with emptiness and a flicker of some unknown emotion stare back at him. Forcing himself to make his next move he closes the distance laying a bruising kiss on her, his mouth completely conquering her, taking her captive and it doesn't take long for her to return the same passion. Her hands automatically threading into his dark locks urging him to continue  _these lips once adored you wanting nothing more than to kiss you, but now, now I feel nothing_ he thinks to himself not enjoying that this kiss doesn't hold the meaning their usual kisses always tended to do. He nips at her bottom lip taking his tongue and tracing along the seam of her lips before capturing her bottom lip and sucking against it to which she practically and immediately grants him entrance. 

Greedy hands grasp the shirt of his blue button up and before he has a chance to object the sounds of buttons falling onto the floor catches his attention as she rids him completely of his shirt  _well this isn't exactly how I planned it_ he thinks to himself "I've missed this" he hears her murmur as her hands travel over his broad and sculpted chest, for a moment hope is restored until he reminds himself that she's missed his body, not him. "As have I beautiful" he whispers dragging his lips down her neck and trailing them over towards her shoulder "just think if I hadn't been so stupid about the damn sire bond none of this would have happened" his lips trailing down towards her bra clad breasts darting his tongue out and flicking it against her succulent breasts. "If I had accepted your feelings it never would have caused you to agree to search for the cure....it wouldn't have given us all hope to go in search for something so pathetic" he half growls biting against her breast causing a low moan to emit from her lips.

 _Stay on task Salvatore_ his hands moving up to grasp her breasts as he allows his tongue to trace slowly and lazily over her nipples before greedily sucking on them one after the other, applying pressure causing her to fall slack against him, but his strong arms keep her secure "we never would have needed Professor Shady Pants help" his blunt teeth nipping at her perked nipple "Bonnie wouldn't have gotten all one flew over the coco's nest......we never would have went along for that dull trip to go on a treasure hunt for the cure....Katherine wouldn't have trailed us because she was miss on a mission to swipe the cure."

Drawing his hand back he returns them to cradle her face, the pad of his thumb lightly stroking against her cheek "Jeremy wouldn't have died" he hesitantly whispers keeping his baby blues locked on her expression watching as the lust changes to realization "and you never would have listened to me when I told you to turn it off" his expression soft as he leans in pressing his lips to hers in a tender and loving kiss only to be denied as he feels a harsh push against his chest causing him to stagger back "you asshole" she practically growls at him flashing to the other side of the room not as fast as shes use to "you- you were manipulating me." 

"Guilty as charged" he states with a sly smirk showcasing his pearly whites before his expression turns serious "and you did Elena you felt I know that you did....we both know that if it wasn't for this damn cure your brother would be alive....and you- you wouldn't be" gesturing over towards her "this." 

Shaking her head "I like who I am" she defends herself but Damon sees right through it "so you like that you're a cold heartless bitch....you like that you're pushing your friends away you like that you tried to kill your best friends mother the one who has been there for you countless times and in return you swiped her dress" he asks with a raised brow. 

"I did her a favor" she plainly states "I looked much better in that dress" truth be told her couldn't argue with her on that considering she had looked gorgeous and it fit her figure perfectly  _still favoring blue_ the little voice in his head states "besides" waving her hand "it gave Caroline the chance to wear her flavor of the weeks dress I'm sure he was more than pleased about that."

"Yeah who knew that between being a dick ass hybrid Klaus also has the side job of fairy god mother" pausing for a moment before adding in "father" getting back on subject "alright then Bonnie what was your reason for wanting to kill her....enlighten me floors all yours." 

"That bitch tried to kill me" she practically hisses out falling silent for a moment "granted I was the one who struck first....but if she was dead there was no need for Silas....problem solved, lose ends tied I thought you of everyone would be proud I learned it from you."

 _Great....fucking fantastic she finally learns something from me and it's how to kill your best friend 101_ he bitterly thinks to himself raking a hand in frustration through his dark locks "dammit Elena" he snarls "that bitch" he corrects "has saved your life countless times....need I remind you she's put her life in danger for you more times than I can count...she was willing to sacrifice herself for you....and your way of showing appreciation is trying to kill her....what the hell is wrong with you.?"  

"Because I DON'T CARE" she shouts out trying to hide the agitation, trying to keep her face guarded "bullshit Elena" he growls advancing a step forward "you're telling me you don't care that your loved ones who have sacrificed themselves solely for you...you don't care that their sacrifice was practically for nothing because all you are right now is nothing." 

Yeah he had gone there, tough love, and now that the can of worms was opened he wasn't stopping "Jenna died to save you....Alaric" he pauses for a moment swallowing hard thinking of his fallen friend "the only reason he wore that damn ring was so that he could be protected so that you wouldn't lose another loved one....he became Alaric Psycho 2.0 because of that damn ring....and he died...he died for you and Jeremy."

"Stop it Damon."

"What about Jeremy" he asks and he sees a flash of pain cross her features but she pushes it away "you know he was a real pain in the ass but I admired the kid you know why" he doesn't give her the chance to answer as he continues "because he knew the life that surrounded you....he had the chance to run for the hills and yet he still came back."

"Damon" a warning growl slipping past her lips as she begins to pace in her position keeping her gaze locked heatedly on the vampire before her "don't."

"The ironic thing is you weren't even his sister, but he didn't let some damn birth certificate rule him...he accepted you, he loved you unconditionally he fought for you Elena....he fought for your happiness, for your freedom he fought for it all....and in turn he died....for YOU."

The next move didn't surprise Damon he had prepared for it as Elena bolted from her place and the next thing he knew his back had been pinned against the wall "I told you to stop it" she hisses as he's slammed into the wall, but he doesn't "everyone sacrificed their lives for you Elena and now here you are losing control....giving up....throwing in the damn towel becoming a selfish bitch who does whatever the hell she wants....before....before their deaths had meant something but now they mean nothing, their sacrifice for you means nothing....they died for nothing." 

Hands coil themselves around his throat as she bares her fangs "I SAID STOP" she shouts out. Older, stronger and experienced Damon was all of it and if need be he could easily fight her off, but he didn't because he knew he was close, so close and at this time he'd do anything to get her back and that included finding death if need be. "I can't believe....you actually thought we were going to...ha-have sex....if I wanted a meaningless fuck I would have gone to Katherine" he chokes out as his head is slammed violently against the wall. Eyes falling shut for a moment flinching in pain. “You’d have sex with Katherine” she practically snarls “she’s the reason my brother is dead” she hisses out causing Damon to give a careless shrug “you no longer care why should I….past is in the past.”

Damon can tell she’s cracking he can see it in her eyes, instead of the emptiness reflecting in her brown orbs he sees emotions starting to show _time for the grand finale_ he thinks to himself “come back to me” he whispers his baby blue hues boring into hers “come back to me Elena I need you.”

The grip on his throat increases her hardened expression softening for a moment at his tender words before her nails practically pierce into his flesh causing the vampire to grunt in pain “I’m not coming back Damon this is who I am now….Elena is gone….this is me I suggest you get use to it.”

Using his age and skill to his advantage he swiftly breaks loose from her hold flashing across to the other side of the cell grasping the wooden torch holder from the wall instantly snapping it from its hold making quick work of a make shift stake “you’re really not coming back” he asks keeping the stake resting at the side of his jeans.

Brow raising surprised at how quickly he had slipped past her she turns around only to see him holding a stake his question causing her to shake her head “did I stutter before” she practically taunts him “put that away Damon before you hurt yourself” she murmurs hiding the fear that’s starting to course through her.

Her cold words caused his heart to sink “I miss you Elena” he simply states keeping his blue hues locked on her “I miss your lyrical laugh….I miss your smile….I miss hearing your reassuring and hopeful words….I miss looking into your eyes and seeing tenderness, love, hope….eyes are seen as the window to the soul and if it’s true then I believe it …but now, now I see nothing and it’s killing me Elena.”  

Elena remained locked in her spot, her gaze following his every movement occasionally dropping to the stake in his hand “it’s good you’re already dead then” she coolly states.

“That’s the thing Elena with you…you resurrected me you saved me from the darkness consuming me….brought me into the light and hell that’s why I haven’t given up that’s why I continue to stay on this ride through physical and mental hell but I’m deemed as the selfish brother….and it only makes sense I take on that role….I can’t do this anymore Elena I’m done with this ride.”

What was he doing, what was he saying, her brows furrowing in confusion still trying to keep herself intact “I think that’s the wisest thing you can do Damon now off you go.”

“You’re not getting it Elena” frustration clear in his tone as he shakes his head trying to gather his words “I love you” he shouts out “I love you” he whispers softer, more tender “and it’s because I love you that I can’t do this anymore…..you yourself told me that the old Elena will never come back to me, that it’s nothing but a pipe dream the only reason I still live is for her…and with her gone there is no reason for me to continue on…I’m lost without her, I’m nothing without her….a world without Elena, my Elena is not a world I wish to longer live in.”

Damon’s tone is complete defeat “stop” she whispers trying to gain her voice back but failing, swallowing hard “your bluffing this is just your attempt to make me feel again well it’s not going to work.”

 _Maybe this is my undoing…..maybe I’ve finally found my death….it’s ironic as a human I died for love it only makes sense for this death to be for love….real love_ he thinks to himself raising the stake not hesitating for a second as he pierces the stake straight through his chest right below his heart causing him to howl out in pain as he immediately falls to the ground, falling onto his knees.

Elena’s eyes widened as his choked sob echoed around the room, even with him clutching himself in pain his cries still haunted her “stop it” she repeats again her gaze locked onto the broken vampire, man before her. Damon had called her bluff and now it was her turn could she actually risk him being foolish enough to do it, would he end his own life? Standing there she recalled every moment were Damon had offered himself up, were Damon had risked his own life for her, everything Damon had ever done had been for her and now here he was on the floor practically getting ready to shake hands with the reaper himself. Could she live a life without Damon? Even with her emotions off could she continue on, would she find herself missing that signature devilish smirk of his, would she miss his throaty and rich chuckle, could she live without being greeted to those captivating blue eyes, could she go on without the feeling of his arms wrapped securely around her? Could she imagine a life without Damon Salvatore?

“Stop” she practically pleads knowing she’s literally hanging by a thread their past conversation now hitting her harder than ever.

Caroline Forbes one of her best friends, the friend who had been there with her through every tear shed. The friend that she had laughed with the friend who at times would judge her, but always did it as her way of looking out for her.

Bonnie Bennett her other best friend the one who had literally done anything and everything for her, the one who if not for her Elena would have lost her brother much earlier when Sheriff Forbes who had been trying to shoot at Damon had shot at Jeremy instead killing him instantly. The friend willing to give her own life up so that Klaus could be ended and Elena could live.  

“Stop….stop I don’t want this” she begins shouting out trying to ignore the voices screaming in her head.

Matt Donovan the ex boyfriend/friend who had watched over her and Jeremy the guy who still remained human yet never once flinched away from the life surrounding him, the guy who Elena gladly would give her life for to save and in turn because of it fate had cruelly thrown her for a loop making a creature of the night, and yet rather than turning away from her Matt had offered his blood to her and she in turn at the Prom had been a class act bitch to him.

Alaric and Jeremy two men, two of her family, the only family she had left now gone she had mourned for Alaric but Jeremy oh god sure she had cried but in turn she had burned their house down, his drawings, his shoes, videogames, all of it, all of it was gone any trace of her human life gone. “No….no…no” her hands gripping onto her head trying to push away the painful thoughts coming now one right after the other.

_I ask only that you believe this, whether you are now reading this as a human or as a vampire I love you all the same, as I’ve always loved you and always will_

John Gilberts last words from his letter hitting her full force, another person who had sacrificed their own life for her, to save her, to let her live and yet now, now she was going against everything that her family and friends had sacrificed for her.

Stefan Salvatore the first love of her life, the one who had saved her from the broken life she thought she was deemed to live. The one who had introduced excitement to her life, the one who had caused her first to love, to laugh, to love fully and deeply, the one who she had first made love to and never once had regretted a moment. This man had done anything and everything for her and in return she had taunted and thrown past moments she had once deemed as special right at his face.

Her head was literally on fire, burning, and she found herself pleading for it to stop.

Stefan Salvatore the younger brother, the brother that had an older brother Damon Salvatore the blue eyed man that took her breath away from the moment she first encountered him first and second. The reckless and wild brother, the deemed bad boy that she found herself drawn to even after his selfish acts. One simple touch from him causes her damn heart rate to speed up, one look from those captivating and alluring baby blues causing her each and every time to fall spell to those eyes.  The man she had first viewed as heartless breaking through her walls eventually causing her to care for the eldest Salvatore. Elena had always been drawn to him never once admitting it to herself too shamed and afraid she’d turn out to be the one person she feared, Katherine.

It had been seen as a blessing in unfortunate disguise when Damon had gotten bitten by the werewolf causing Stefan to hand himself over into the hands of Klaus so that Damon could be cured, and as much as it ached, truly ached in losing Stefan, missing Stefan the blessing had been Damon because he had become her rock. Over the summer Damon had been the person Elena knew she could count on there had always been friendship between them but it had grown stronger, something was growing between them and it terrified her. Over and over again Elena would give Damon hope like allowing him to kiss her and then ripping it away throwing a statement like _well maybe that’s the problem when it came to his love_ and the shortly after practically pouncing on him finally giving into the consuming feeling that was known as Damon Salvatore.

Time and time again Elena had given Damon hope only to rip it away from him each time stated with an _always Stefan_ only it wasn’t always Stefan, it hadn’t been always Stefan haunting and lingering in her dreams, it hadn’t been always Stefan who she craved to feel lips against. The night after the dance when they had made love she had felt like finally everything was right in life, waking up next to Damon she finally allowed herself to process the thought that being a vampire maybe it wasn’t all that bad, spending forever with Damon didn’t seem like a bad thing, for the first time in a long time she had been happy and everything after that pretty much went straight to hell causing her to be brought to this state.

 _I never felt anything for you Damon it was only the sire bond_ not true, not true, false, a lie and yet even after it all he had remained by her side never once leaving her _I will never leave you again_ past promises flooding her as her eyes fell to Damon broken on the floor about ready to give up. If he drove that stake through his heart he’d be breaking his promise, there had been so many opportunities for him to leave like her choosing Stefan yet he had remained helping her through the transition, helping her to accept who she was, never once had he turned his back on her and now, now she had pushed him to give up, to break his promise and it broke her heart, her eyes widening at the realization of what she was feeling, her heart, her heart was breaking.

Weak was the best way to describe it as he groaned in pain his gaze flicking to the spilled blood pooling on his chest a bag of blood would do the trick and he’d be healed in no time, but even with the heal his heart wouldn’t heal, because his heart was longing for something, someone far within his reach. He picked up on her cries, her shouting matches she seemed to be having with herself and he knew she was close, she was close to returning, his Elena would be here.  Considering she still hadn’t said anything he knows she hadn’t returned completely and going back now would cause her to be more lost than ever, something he couldn’t accept.

Dying for love to him seemed like the best way to go Elena Gilbert owned his heart and if by his dying, if that saved her then it was a price he’d happily pay. Blue meets brown as he grips onto the stake yet again, his gaze lingering on her silently pleading for her to save him, silently pleading with her because he doesn’t want death but when she says his gaze casts to the floor in defeat. Shifting his gaze back up he opens his mouth to say something, but fails, finding it difficult to speak, swallowing hard he offers her a small smile before mouthing three words to her, three words that anyone could pick up on.

 Eyes fall shut because he doesn’t want this to be the last image of her he takes with him as he pushes himself to recall her smile, the smile that caused his own breath to be stolen from him. Immediately he was greeted to her smile, to those warm brown eyes looking back at him and he found he was no longer scared, he could be at peace, raising the stake more he sets it positioning it right above his chest. He finds himself accepting it, ready to be greeted by darkness, ready to be greeted to peace knowing he’d no longer have to put up with dealing with the pain of being un-loved by this woman.  

Drawing the stake back he waits for it to pierce into his chest, he waits for the searing pain to course through him ending in him being consumed by darkness, but it never comes, an invisible force keeping him from striking causing his blue hues to open at one of the most breath taking sights, a sight he never thought he’d see again.

Kneeling beside him is Elena, her hand clutched around the stake, her eyes blurred with tears as they freely run down her cheeks “Damon” she half sobs and it’s enough for him to know she’s back. He watches as she drops the stake ignoring it completely her gaze focused only on him. A single tear rolls down his cheek as he reaches out cradling her face in his hands “you came back.”

Relief is clear in his tone and it breaks her realizing the lengths he would go through for her, instantly she leans into his touch her own hands mirroring the action of his “I came back” she confirms leaning in and resting her forehead against his.

Sobs fill the entire cell and Damon found it useless trying to wipe away her tears seeing as more fell though he knew he should feel pained hearing it he reveled in it because it was something he thought he’d never hear again. Eventually Elena collapsed against his chest his arms immediately wrapping around her, muffled words were said and he was pretty sure they were something along the lines of I’m sorry. Not entirely sure how to handle the situation his hand slides to the small of her back as he begins to rub soothing circles along her back and it takes him a second to realize he had discarded her shirt ages ago “shh Elena” he coos into her ear rocking them back and forth “its going to be okay….I promise you it’s going to be okay.”

“Ho-how do you know that” she mumbles into his shirt causing Damon to draw back, the pad of his thumbs lightly brushing away the new tears forming as he cups her cheeks forcing her to meet his gaze “because Elena it’s you and me…..we’ll survive this.”

It’s going to be hard, she knows this, she knows everything wont just fall into place she still needs to digest everything she’s done and that includes taking an innocent life, just the thought of it causes her stomach to drop. She’s aware that she has a lot of apologizing and making up to do, but Damon’s statement, their motto causes a hint of comfort to hit her and for the first time in a long time a small smile pulls at her lips as she rests her head against Damon’s, her eyes falling shut allowing herself to get lost in his soothing words.

“We always survive.”


End file.
